


Prompt 2 - Rainbow

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Maggie really enjoys it when Alex sings as she cooks





	Prompt 2 - Rainbow

As Maggie and Kara enter the apartment ready for games night, they hear a sound that has become familiar in the past few years. Alex is singing as she cooks. 

 

Over the past year since their engagement Maggie has slowly been teaching her how to cook. In that time Alex has learned to cook all of the breakfast food they enjoy, as well as a few other recipes. 

 

On the menu for the Superfriends tonight is the vegetarian lasagne she recently perfected.

 

Maggie leans against the breakfast bar, as Kara goes and takes a seat on the couch. Alex is too wrapped up in her own world to notice either of them yet, and Maggie is enjoying her voice too much to disrupt her. 

 

As the song switches, the Judy Garland version of  _ Somewhere Over The Rainbow  _ comes on and as Alex sings along Maggie slips behind her and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. Alex jumps, startled until she realises whose arms are around her. Maggie gently sways them as Alex continues to sing along and stops prepping dinner so they can dance together. 

 

Maggie always enjoys Alex’s voice, whether its country music, pop or on the rare occasion rock from her youth. Maggie loves the range her voice has and it never fails to amaze her how brilliant her fiance is.This bad ass woman who fights Aliens for a living, has the most angelic voice she’s ever heard. It’s a sharp contrast to her DEO voice that she uses to command her team out in the field.

 

Maggie is enamoured by Alex’s voice, she could listen all day as Alex sings. It happens often, on slow Sundays when they have breakfast together and do the crossword. They’ll have a record on or the radio and Alex will sing along, and eventually Maggie will coax her into dancing together. 

 

As they dance silently together Kara is snapping pictures of them and sends them to the group chat for everyone to see how soft the two women are. 

 

Alex’s hands are over the top of Maggie’s and you can see their engagement rings perfectly. It ends up on Maggie’s Instagram that night with the caption - 🎵 _ Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream, Really do come true🎵  _ _ You were at the end of my rainbow and I couldn’t be happier. _


End file.
